The present disclosure generally relates to a grinding assembly including a pair of grinding rolls for the pressure comminution of materials. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a grinding assembly including a grinding roll and a flange roll that each include a wear assembly that enhances the durability of the roll at the side edge of each of the grinding rolls.
Presently, rolling mills grind material by drawing the material into a roller nip formed by two counter-rotating grinding rolls that are separated from each other and subject to a pressurized force. The material being ground passes between the nip formed between the pair of grinding rolls. The surfaces of each of the grinding rolls are thus subject to a high level of wear.
It is known to make the outer surface of each of the grinding rolls more wear resistant by including a series of prefabricated hard metal bodies, such as studs, that extend from the cylindrical outer surface of the grinding roll. The stud bolts typically protrude from the outer surface of the roll body such that during the crushing action, a bed of material forms along the outer surface of the roll body between the studs to provide additional wear resistance for the roll body.
In addition to the outer surface of the grinding roll, the end faces and the transitional edge between the outer surface and the end faces of the roll bodies are also subjected to a high level of wear during the continued pressure comminution of material. It is known to provide different types of reinforced edges on the roller body to reduce the amount of wear seen by the grinding roll. As an example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,497,396 and 7,510,135 disclose different types of edge protectors that increase the durability of the edge of a grinding roll. Although these two references disclose different types of edge protection, limitations exist in each of the systems disclosed therein.